


Голод (Hunger)

by lyapsik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, PWP, Post-Reichenbach, Red Pants, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyapsik/pseuds/lyapsik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он с удовольствием полакомится всеми, кто посмеет воспрепятствовать ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голод (Hunger)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577264) by [myswordfishmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myswordfishmind/pseuds/myswordfishmind). 



> Обложка:  
> http://xistentialangst.tumblr.com/post/34273530098/hunger-by-my-swordfish-mind-just-read-this-fic

В квартире у него припрятано три прозрачных пластиковых пакетика, каждый из них наполовину заполнен ровно одним граммом кокаина. Первый пакетик хранится в прямоугольном углублении раздвижной дверцы его платяного шкафа. Другой засунут за левый отворот пальто, которое Майкрофт подарил Шерлоку на его двадцать третий день рождения. Третий втиснут под вторую правую половицу под кроватью Джона. Он мог бы принять содержимое пакетика внутрь лишь двумя длинными дорожками, но уже прошло больше десяти лет, с тех пор как он последний раз вдыхал[1] его. Ещё легче было бы растворить один грамм в трёх кубических сантиметрах воды и вспрыснуть весь раствор сразу, за один приём, и это вызовет передозировку после долгого периода воздержания. Ещё он мог бы зажать уголок пакетика зубами и потянуть, пальцами надрывая его по шву. Средний палец ритмично бы скользил вдоль пластика, а затем по холмам дёсен.

Порошок отдавал бы привкусом лекарства.

Иногда, когда Шерлок спит, его сны заполнены пронзительным звоном, который часто сопровождает _приход_ , кайф. Когда он просыпается, у него сухо во рту, пальцы привычным движением сжимают фантомный пятиграммовый шприц, а от ненасытного голода, свойственного его недельным загулам, тянет в низу живота глухой, отчаянной болью.

Желание не всегда проявляет себя, но когда это происходит, то…

Оно поглощает.

 

...**...

 

В такие дни кажется, что тишина вечно будет царствовать в 221Б на Бейкер-стрит. Звук телевизора всегда убавлен до минимума, как будто давящий своей тяжестью воздух бесследно поглощает его. Гул автомобилей с улицы приглушён всегда-закрытыми окнами, которые отгоняют леденящую стужу лондонской зимы. Вместо редких разговоров всё чаще можно слышать звучание шерлоковой скрипки, а не его голос. Они живут в тревожном состоянии клаустрофобии, рельеф их жизни теперь составляют гряды вулканов. После извержения немногое уцелеет, думает Шерлок. Знает это. Всё, что сейчас у него есть, это отвратительно-болезненное ощущение ожидания, которого вполне достаточно, чтобы желать сломить Джона вместо того, чтобы предчувствовать падение.

Он спрашивает себя, сможет ли Джон установить симптомы их болезни. После возвращения Шерлока многое между ними так и не наладилось. Не из-за отсутствия прощения. Или недостатка доверия. И не из-за нехватки дружбы. Просто всё это из-за последствий его поступка: остатки скорби, неизбежные следы шрамов и боль, и _страдания_ после перенесённой телом травмы.

С одной стороны есть Шерлок, прекративший гнаться в самую пропасть за кайфом, с которым ничто не сравнится, и есть стойкое знание этого факта. Истина, породившая _желание_. Слово, которое заставляет его впиваться зубами в кожу с каждой секундой промедления. Безумный голод, от которого нет спасения.

И есть Джон. Которого он оставил с беспросветной тревогой за его беспокойный дух, с миллионом воспоминаний о своей смерти: сырость и холод могильного камня, пустое безмолвие квартиры, контузия, вызванная его отсутствием. Своим воскрешением Шерлок бросил вызов природе, и горе Джона, словно бесплотный призрак, постоянно присутствует возле него – невидимое, но ощущаемое.

Всё разладилось между ними, и никто из них не знает, как это исправить.

 

...**...

 

На третьем совместном деле после возвращения Шерлока в Джона стреляют. Пуля рассекает мышцу на бедре, едва не задев кость. Боль наступает мгновенно, и на какое-то время Джон поддаётся панике при мысли о том, как раздробленная тазовая кость повлияет на его жизнь. Кусок металла задел только плоть, и рану быстро обработали в больнице. Доктор говорит ему: это чудо, что ранение оказалось таким лёгким. Как может быть чудом то, что Джон снова пулю схватил – но он ничего не говорит тому в ответ. Как бы то ни было, никто: ни медик, ни даже Шерлок – не может предвидеть всех последствий ранения, которое так и ждёт, чтобы себя проявить.

 

Спустя три дня после нападения появляется новое дело. Шерлок настаивает на участии Джона, убеждая того, что, возможно, вся боль сведётся к психосоматике, которую способно вылечить одно лишь его блистательное присутствие. Джон сдаётся, и, конечно, это можно было объяснить степенью его доверия к личности Шерлока, однако они оба знали, что, скорее всего, всё дело было в джоновой безрассудной жажде действия, опасности, чего-то того, что всегда зудит у него прямо под кожей. Расследование длится всего один день, но его последствия можно назвать катастрофическими.

 

На затянутом облаками небе Лондона не разглядеть ни луны, ни звёзд, но Шерлок, когда впервые за шестнадцать часов входит в их квартиру, и без часов знает, что время перевалило немного за полночь. Он поворачивается к зажжённой одинокой лампе, в то время как Джон прихрамывает позади него, и в тусклом свете ему кажется, что у того напряжённые черты лица окрашены только в чёрно-белые тона, напоминая Шерлоку старые фотографии солдат времён Первой мировой с их блёклыми, вынужденными улыбками и всегда-напряжённойлинией плеч. Их усталостью.

\- Джон, – тихо зовёт Шерлок, когда тот отворачивается от него, направляясь в сторону туалета.

\- Я в порядке, – только получает он в ответ, и дверь туалета прикрывается. Полоска света из образовавшейся щели льётся невыносимо прямо.

\- Рана открылась. – Шерлок подходит к камину и проводит пальцем по стоящему на нём черепу. За то время, пока их не было, в квартире совершенно ничего не изменилось: всё те же эксперименты на кухне, стопки бумаг и странные предметы всё также загромождают комнату, перекрывая циркуляцию воздуха в ней, незахламлённый диван готов принять человеческое общество. Большая его часть находится в тени, и в квартире невыносимо _тихо_ , что Шерлоку до боли хочется издать хоть какой-нибудь возмутительно капризный звук.

\- Я в порядке, – повторяет Джон.

« _В порядке_ », – думает Шерлок. « _До чего же непозволительно раздражающая фраза. Занудная. Скучная_ ». Он может представить все действия Джона по тому приглушённому шуму, который тот создаёт. Как скользящим движением достаёт аптечку из-под унитаза, как задерживает дыхание между двумя полными боли вздохами, пока ищет её. « _Упрям, устал, готов разразиться гневом, но не на кого его излить. А-а. Разочарован_ ». Пластиковая коробка ставится на раковину, и затем слышится шелест одежды. Сначала куртка – тяжёлый звук в сторону ванны. Затем кнопка, кнопка – расстёгивается рубашка. Ноготь Шерлока с тихим шорохом царапает круглую кость черепа, пока расстёгивается ремень и спускаются брюки, которые почти беззвучно ударяются о плитку. Загорелая рука упирается в белую раковину, пока Джон выбирается из них. На мгновение становится тихо. Смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале – выглядит хуже, чем думает. Боль усиливается и становится более явной, когда вы думаете, что вас никто не видит, но Шерлок всегда наблюдает.

От боли не убежать. От боли нет передышки.

Затем слышится щелчок открываемой аптечки, и Шерлок стремительно движется к прямой полоске света до того, как произойдёт следующее: двойная защелка из-за долгого неиспользования поддаётся туго, и Джон теряет равновесие, пока пытается открыть крышку. Раздаётся грохот падающих на пол и ударяющихся о вентили стерильных инструментов (один со зловещим хлюпаньем падает прямо в унитаз) и сдавленное ругательство, когда Джон ударяется бедром о раковину.

\- Блядь, блядь, – шёпотом повторяет он, когда Шерлок открывает дверь. Зрелище, которое открывается ему, – не подъём от кокаина: это не приход, это не уносит его ввысь. Наоборот, оно тянет его вниз. И это переломный момент. Один из тех немногих моментов в его жизни, когда Шерлоку становится ясно, что он теряет контроль над ситуацией. Наркоманы везде узнают это интимное ощущение, тогда как те, кто не испытывают зависимость, будут пытаться понять то, как желание маскируется под потребностью, становится движением нейромедиаторов в мозгу и полностью побеждает его. У Шерлока трясутся руки не потому, что он слаб, но – даже он знает – из-за _желания_. Сколько он себя помнит, самоконтроль всегда был зверем, которого очень трудно приручить.

Как в тот памятный момент. Пилюля? Или пистолет?

Джон стискивает одной рукой край раковины, другая висит в воздухе, пальцы крепко сжаты в кулак. Он слегка повёрнут крепкой, обнажённой грудью в сторону Шерлока, чьё присутствие выдаёт открывающаяся дверь, соски выделяются тёмной тенью среди завитков грудных волос. Джон опирается на правую ногу, стараясь не тревожить рану, скрытую единственным оставшимся куском одежды: простыми белыми плавками. Шерлок не может оторвать от них взгляд. Там, под хлопком, растекается красное пятно. Оно расцветает словно мак, который способен выжить даже в самом засушливом месте, даже после всех ужасов войны. Гипнотизирующее действие его присутствия полностью успокаивает Шерлока. « _Думай. Думай_ », – приказывает он себе, но голод сильнее.

\- Шерлок, ради всего святого…

\- Дай мне взглянуть, – Шерлок опускается на колени перед ним, и Джон тяжело вздыхает. Предвосхищая его реакцию, тянет часть брифов вверх, а не вниз, давая, таким образом, ране дышать. Некоторые швы разошлись, и выступило немного крови, поэтому он может представить её запах. Капля набухает и течёт вниз по бедру Джона. Шерлок перекрывает ей дорогу пальцем, пока её не натекает небольшое озерцо, и она не начинает струиться дальше вниз по пальцу. Она тёплая и до невозможности красная.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Джон хмурится, когда Шерлок смотрит на него. Тот ничего не говорит. У него не так много слов, чтобы успокоить Джона и облегчить его состояние. – Я же доктор, ты знаешь, – замечает тот, пусть и не осознавая этого, странное состояние Шерлока, потому что его голос звучит мягче, чем раньше.

\- Ещё ты пациент, – парирует Шерлок, и хотя его голос очень тихий, но всё ещё кажется слишком громким в тишине квартиры. Уголок рта Джона приподнимается, отчего изгиб его губ кажется самой изломанной частью тела.

\- И всё же более квалифицирован, чем ты, да? Теперь давай, выходи, – говорит он, но в его тоне нет резкости. – Разогрей нам какие-нибудь остатки, потому что я умираю с голоду, а ты, перед тем как отправишься в кровать, должен поесть, нравится это тебе или нет.

Его слова звучат до того буднично и знакомо, что на мгновение он чувствует облегчение, которому удаётся усмирить Шерлока, оттащить того от красного цветка _Papáver rhoéas_ *, что так и манит его.

Без лишних слов он разворачивается и уходит, и темнота гостиной сменяется полумраком, когда его глаза привыкают к рассеянному свету. Остановившись, смотрит на свою руку, на большом и указательном пальцах которой остались следы крови Джона. Закрывает глаза, и перед ним предстают брифы, окрашенные красным, и он знает, _знает_ , что его зависимость овладела им и достигла точки невозврата.

Он будет сдерживать себя так долго, сколько сможет, ожидая того момента, когда вулканы, окружавшие их на долгие, долгие километры, не начнут извергаться.

 

...**...

 

Шерлок может с уверенностью сказать, что Джон догадывается о том, что что-то между ними неправильно… нет, всё гораздо хуже… но они оба уже привыкли не разговаривать, и окружающая их тишина вбирает в себя ещё одну недосказанную вещь.

В этом молчании безумие поглощает Шерлока.

Теперь, когда он спит, ему снятся поля, усеянные медно-красными маками. В периоды бодрствования, когда между одной мыслью и другой лёгкие наполняются воздухом, между наблюдениями о том, что миссис Хадсон снова мучает бедро, и тем, что утром она ела тост с джемом из чёрной смородины, перед глазами предстаёт Джон в красных брифах – их хлопок полностью пропитался его кровью. Он последовательно, шаг за шагом, пытается удалить этот образ: входит в просторную комнату в своих Чертогах разума, целиком отведённую Джону, находит то тёмно-красное пятно и старается его оттереть. То, что это невозможно сделать, приводит его в отчаяние, а он знаком с типичными симптомами репрессии[2] – его коварный разум не может не думать о белой обезьяне, когда ему велят этого не делать. И чем сильнее он приказывает себе, тем больше разных образов начинает тесниться в его голове. Когда смотрит на Джона, то видит, как его обнажённое тело становится пиксельным, видит красный хлопок и сжатый кулак, готовый ударить. Он бы пробежался руками вдоль дверцы гардероба, желая хоть какого-то освобождения. Было бы так легко и так просто достать пакетик… Джон никогда бы не узнал об этом. Майкрофт, эта жирная откормленная свинья с портившим всё и вся диктаторским контролем, вероятно, узнает, но Шерлока это нисколько не волнует. Теперь последствия его зависимости стали очевидными. Он знает, что ещё будет место сожалению, что это совершенно нелогично, что это разрушит его. _Знает_ это, вот только… ему всё равно. Единственное, что действительно его останавливает, – это осознание того, что эйфория от наркоты – это действительно не то, что он ищет. Как и ощущение неудовлетворённости, преследующего голода, которые удерживает его от этого шага даже в его изголодавшемся состоянии.

 

Глубокой ночью на четвертый день после инцидента Шерлок лежит в своей постели, его бледная кожа выделяется на светлых простынях. Он почти лихорадочно возбуждён, не понимая, почему образ красных брифов делает его таким больным – у него всегда были трудности с такого рода вопросами. Голод. Вожделение. Преследование Мориарти настолько повлияло на него? Не его смерть или даже постоянные кошмарные мысли о Джоне, погибшем по его вине. Однако, как и всегда, в наибольшей степени его изменила вина. Он не был бесчувственным. Стоя на крыше и глядя в далёкое лицо Джона, он плакал… почему? Он не собирался умирать. Не собирался делать этого и Джон. Но неизбежность их разлуки вызвала какую-то химическую реакцию, и порой даже Шерлоку сложно противостоять химии. На самом деле он руководствуется ею. И осознание этого оказалось для него разрушительным.

 

Шерлок прижимает основание одной ладони к глазу, а вторую руку кладёт себе между ног. Ему кажется, что он лежит на наждачной бумаге, а не на кровати; образ красных брифов настолько яркий, что это причиняет ему боль. Рука сжимается и начинает медленно двигаться: раз, от обрамлённого вьющимися чёрными завитками основания вверх, жёстко, прямо к головке, проводит кончиком пальца по щели. Он уже невероятно, головокружительно твёрд. И не испытывает никакого колебания: его движения быстрые, резкие, умелые, – но не может заставить своё тело остаться безучастным к тому, что делает. Красный цвет повсюду, он заставляет его выгибаться дугой, и Шерлок пытается представить, как двадцать четыре подвижных позвонка смещаются в болезненном движении. Он дышит через нос – животный звук паники, но, наконец, его рот раскрывается, признавая его поражение.

Воздух стал холоднее, чем раньше. Внутри поселилась пустота, красный цвет и голод.

Шерлок закрывает глаза. Он старается не видеть его, и это всё, что ему остаётся.

 

...**...

 

Тучи так низко нависают в небе, что сумерки наступают почти незаметно, а всё вокруг поглощает темнота. Шерлок лежит на диване, синий халат растёкся вокруг него, ладони прижаты друг к другу в грубой пародии на молитвенный жест. Краешком глаза он следит за Джоном, который неприметно сидит в кресле, обратив всё своё внимание на ноутбук. Как можно сосредоточить все свои когнитивные способности на таком простом действии? Настолько увлечься, что не видеть ничего вокруг. Острое, должно быть, ощущение, а незнание чего-либо всегда было для Шерлока вызовом.

Джон то набирает текст об их последнем расследовании, то читает какие-то статьи из медицинского журнала на сайте «ScienceDirect»[3]. Пока что он кажется довольным и удовлетворенным: нет нужды ворчать, его взор не застилает кровавая пелена, его не обуревает ярость. Он просто такой, какой и всегда – его дорогой доктор Джон Ватсон. По следам на пальцах и слабому запаху Шерлок может сказать, что тот чистил свой пистолет примерно три часа назад, и разве это не увлекательно? Тосковать по физической боли, чтобы это жжение в боку утихло, чтобы можно было снова выйти на поле боя. Вместе с Шерлоком. У него есть собственная зависимость, элемент его жизни, который делает её стоящей, а не прожитой впустую. Джон – человек с вполне обычной внешностью, и поэтому ещё больше экстраординарен. Это то, что делает его… восхитительным.

Вероятно, со временем это пройдёт. А может, конец ещё не так близок.

\- Боже, я даже понятия не имею, почему так устал. Я практически ничем сегодня не занимался, – говорит Джон, и Шерлок вычисляет: вот он сохраняет документ, вот отмечает закладку в журнале, а вот яркий свет от ноутбука, освещавший его лицо, гаснет с хлопком закрывшейся крышки. Теперь он выглядит мягче.

Аппетитным.

Джон слегка потягивается, запуская руку под рубашку и свитер, чтобы почесать кожу там, вокруг раны – Шерлок старается не представлять себе, _где_ именно. Не представлять кусочек красной ткани над поясом брюк. И вдруг волнующиеся волны океана расступаются в стороны, чтобы проложить ему путь – к _желанию_ , голоду. Если и станет сожалеть, то только если что-то останется на будущее. Он больше не может сдерживаться: ему нужен кокаин или чувство погони, но для этого ему придётся вернуться к _нему_. К Джону.

Джон распрямляет плечи, и тело его напрягается, когда Шерлок в одно мгновение бросается к нему, чтобы встать на колени, и нет времени, чтобы _думать_ , есть только длинные пальцы на пуговице его брюк. Руки Джона устремляются, чтобы обхватить тонкие и прозрачные, как бумага, запястья, сжать так сильно, что боль пронзает кожу от вен до костей. Но Шерлок дёргает вниз, и тот приподнимает бёдра… по привычке или это оговорка по Фрейду? У него нет времени на то, чтобы проанализировать все нюансы их физического контакта. Есть только красные, словно беснующийся зверь, брифы. Они хлопковые, и сегодня на них нет крови, но для него это не имеет никакого значения. Он должен поглотить, стать частью его расплывающегося перед глазами тела. Джон издает сладкие страдальческие вскрики… впрочем, возможно, это слова… и его руки всё ещё сжимают ему запястья, но Шерлок может проскользнуть через это несущественное препятствие и податься вперёд, прижавшись открытым, влажным ртом к члену, сокрытому красным хлопком. Джон дёргается так резко, что кресло, заскрипев, отодвигается на два дюйма, но Шерлок следует за ним. Тянется к нему языком, ощущает его дрожь, пульсацию, и тонет в дурманящем мускусе Джона. Да, _да_ , он с удовольствием полакомится всеми, кто посмеет воспрепятствовать ему.

На секунду он задумывается о том, что, возможно, рука, лежавшая на его затылке, будет подталкивать… ему этого так сильно хочется… но вместо это Джон стискивает пальцами его волосы и отстраняет одним настойчивым движением – и ему так больно, что он вскрикивает. Его руки, до этого вцепившиеся Джону в бёдра, по инерции скользнули вниз, исцарапав кожу почти до крови. Он приоткрывает глаза и смотрит прямо на манивший его красный кусочек, а затем переводит взгляд вверх на широко раскрытый рот Джона на его раскрасневшемся лице.

\- Какого чёрта? Какого, мать его, _дьявола_ , Шерлок? Ты с ума сошёл?

\- Да, – с усмешкой тянет он, смакуя это слово, потому что Джон должен был увидеть безумие в каждой его частичке в тот самый момент, как Шерлок увидел оставленные на его теле отпечатки войны. Но Джон трясет головой, не отводя взгляда от его лица.

\- Нет, нет. Шерлок, что? Что это? Ты… под кайфом. Ты под кайфом?

И само это предположение заставляет Шерлока глубже впиться пальцами в его кожу, заставляет вздрогнуть, но не отстраниться.

\- Нет, Джон, я не под _кайфом_ , ты что, _слепой_?

И он больше не может сдерживаться. Он нуждается в этом, ему нужно нечто большее, чем привычное движение собственной руки на своём члене, в то время, как он думает о Джоне, Джоне, _Джоне_ , испытывая отчаяние, похожее на безумие, и нейродегенеративное заболевание[4], готовые поглотить его, если он не познает ни имени, ни лица, ни запаха, ни голоса, ни желания.

Он ведёт ладони сначала вниз, а затем вверх, скользя по его коже, сжимая его ягодицы, раздвигая их, зарываясь пальцами под кроваво-красный хлопок. Снова прижимается к нему лицом, пробуя, насколько тот твёрд; Джон тут же вздрагивает, пытаясь отстраниться. Вывод: недостаточно твёрд. Шерлок проводит носом вдоль паховой складки, высовывает язык, чтобы пробежаться им по коже, скрытой красным хлопком, затем поднимается к солёному на вкус яичку, и звуки, вырывающиеся у Джона, разбивают, наконец, тишину и безмолвие не-смерти.

\- Нет, стоп, хватит, – и Джон снова отталкивает, но уже мягче, его грубые руки обхватывают его лицо. – Пожалуйста, Шерлок, прошу, не делай этого. Я не знаю, _почему_ , я… ты не можешь так со мной поступить. Ты не можешь просто… получить это. О, Господи, – и на лице Джона появляется отчаяние.

Шерлок заворожен. Это не выражение гнева или удивления, или жалости, или даже неприятия. На нём _печаль_. И почему скорбь, если только не…

\- Джон. Джон, – в этот раз он утыкается Джону в живот, прямо в разгорячённую кожу, ощущая редкие волоски, заманчивой дорожкой тянущиеся к паху. – Мне нужно. Это не… Мне очень нужно. Дело не только в тебе. Ты не… одинок.

И там, под красным цветом его плавок, скрывается истина. Страх, который поразил их обоих с момента липовой смерти Шерлока. Опустошающее осознание того, что друг без друга они – никто. _Одиночки_. Джон понял, как сильно он зависел от человека сродни Шерлоку, а Шерлок обнаружил, что он нуждается в ком-то. Быть настолько беззащитными в этой схватке, быть изгнанными из своих окопов, и чтобы только ничейная земля безмолвно простиралась между ними. И что теперь?

\- Шерлок, – слово, словно легчайший шёлк, скользит, не задевая чувств. Шерлок смотрит вверх и видит голубые глаза, и больше ничего не может прочитать. Он растерян.

\- Шерлок, – снова говорит Джон, возвращаясь в реальность, и тянет Шерлока на себя, чтобы встретить его губы. Резкий вдох, и затем сначала сталкиваются их открытые рты, обдавая жаром дыхания, а затем языки. Джон издаёт гортанный стон – животный звук мучения и отчаяния.

\- Если это какой-то эксперимент, то я убью тебя. Или уйду.

Любопытно, что две эти вещи у него настолько взаимозаменяемы. Шерлок не успевает ответить, занятый прилунением на неизведанную поверхность, которая есть Джон, такой привычный и в то же время такой незнакомый. Размеренное дыхание превращается в череду громких задыхающихся вздохов, но даже этого ему уже не хватает, и он заставляет Джона откинуть голову и обнажить горло. Тот стонет, и менее чем за секунду Шерлок может привыкнуть к этому: к виду опустошённого Джона, раскинувшегося в кресле, и длинная линия шеи, вздутые жилы – предчувствие опасности. Влажный открытый рот, покрасневшие и блестящие из-за зубов и слюны Шерлока губы. Вздымающаяся в резком стаккато грудь, которая уже не может сдерживать дыхание. Разведённые колени и оголённые бёдра, которыми он удерживает Шерлока, крепко его сжимая. И в центре всей картины – красные брифы, едва сдерживающие предмет одержимости Шерлока – его эрекцию.

Шерлок ласкает языком солоноватую кожу шеи, целует местечко под правым ухом, затем спускается ниже, чтобы укусить его там, где плечо переходит в изгиб шеи, и Джон под ним извивается, рвано ловит ртом воздух и пытается позвать Шерлока, но всё, что он может с неимоверным напряжением выговорить – только отдельные звуки его имени. Шерлок хочет сжечь его свитер, что не даёт подобраться к телу, но лишь задирает его и вытаскивает рубашку. Голова Джона, которую он слегка наклонил к нему для удобства, застревает в одежде, однако после недолгой схватки которую, наконец, отшвыривают за кресло. Теперь можно водить руками по его телу, задевая тонкие волоски на груди и пытаясь разгадать скрытый смысл каждой его черточки, маленькой, но имеющей огромное значение. Языком кружит по дерзкому соску, ладонями пересчитывает ему рёбра, а после, чуть прикусывая кожу, спускается ниже, смакуя каждый кусочек Джона.

\- Боже, Шерлок, Господи. Что ты делаешь со мной? – В качестве ответа Шерлок продолжает делать то, что делает. Он смотрит снизу вверх на Джона, на его потемневшее чувственное лицо, и медленно стягивает бельё вниз. И хотя теперь член освобождён из тёмно-красного плена, Шерлок не отводит взгляда от его лица. Брифы продолжают скользить вниз по исцарапанным бёдрам и присоединяются к давно уже спущенным брюкам, и он теперь со всей жаждущей страстью может разместиться у Джона между ног. Шерлок наклоняется, чтобы совсем освободить его от одежды: носков, брюк, белья. Он упирается лбом Джону во внутреннюю сторону бедра и целует колено.

Он не ждал того, что весь мир не разлетится вдребезги, когда начал всё это.

Шерлок целует и кусает, устремляется вверх, и Джон не может предпринять ничего, чтобы остановить его. Наконец-то, наконец-то, он тянется, чтобы вобрать его член одним глубоким движением. Джон протяжно стонет, растягивая имя Шерлока и изумлённо перекатывая на языке звонкую «р». Шерлок прижимается языком к основанию, украшенному вздувшимися венками, и выписывает на нём иероглифы: изображение поверхности воды ( _же_ ), две метёлки камыша ( _ла_ ), ладонь ( _ние_ )[5]. Он позволяет себе легко, лишь намекая, задеть зубами его плоть. « _Я знаю тебя, Джон. Я знаю, что ты нуждаешься в чувстве опасности_ ».

\- Шерлок, – Джон задыхается и тянет его вверх, отстраняя, заставляя сразу же почувствовать прервавшуюся связь, но это ощущение тут же сменяется ртом, ищущим тот же жар и соль. Мир смещается, когда он толкает Шерлока, едва разминувшись с журнальным столиком, и тот падает спиной на пол: Джон нависает над ним, потревожив рану, шипит от боли, но кажется, что это его совершенно не волнует. Разрывает на Шерлоке одежду, словно голодный дикий зверь. В приглушённом свете среди их задыхающихся вздохов бледная кожа Шерлока наливается цветом. Его призрачное тело, словно наваждение, так часто преследовало Джона во тьме, глубокими и светлыми, бессонными и беспокойными ночами. Шерлок не может до конца поверить, что пропустил такой очевидный факт: что Джон повреждён точно так же, как и он.

Облегчённо вздохнув, Джон расстёгивает брюки Шерлока и вместе с нижним бельём тянет спутанный комок вниз, к обнажённым изящным лодыжкам. Шерлок наблюдает за тем, как тот широкими влажными мазками облизывает свою ладонь, и этот напор желания окончательно его покоряет. Когда Джон обхватывает рукой оба их члена, его спина и шея выгибаются дугой, толкаются вверх, чтобы получить ещё больше восхитительного давления, бесконечного тепла. Никакого поддразнивания, только уничтожающее движение отчаявшегося человека, и Шерлок благодарно стонет сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы.

\- Боже, ты только посмотри, посмотри на себя… – При звуке его голоса глаза Шерлока открываются, и когда он понимает, что всё происходит на самом деле, то оргазм настигает его словно молния, озаряя и уничтожая его одним разрушительным зарядом.

\- Джон, _Джон_ … – И Джон следует за ним, куда бы он его не позвал, освобождая их обоих от долгого заключения. Его трясет несколько мгновений, а после его руки не выдерживают, и он падает рядом, на непострадавший бок, но не выпускает Шерлока. Они лежат, пока остывают угли охватившего их пожара.

Мысли, хотя в них и нет никакого смысла, начинают медленно просачиваться Шерлоку в голову. Он чувствует, как Джон напрягается, пытаясь отодвинуться, не меняя позы, и Шерлок поворачивает голову и целует его пропитанную потом бровь.

\- Прекрати, – легко произносит он. Джон немного смещается так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Его рука медленно тянется к губам Шерлока, чтобы проследить изгиб двух вершин и глубокую впадинку между ними.

\- Я думал, ты не… – Слова потерянно смолкают. Шерлок обводит взглядом черты его лица.

\- Ты думал, что я настолько бесчеловечен, что не смогу измениться?

Брови Джона поднимаются вверх.

\- Нет. Конечно, нет, ты самый человечный… – И он закрывает глаза, словно ему больно. Лбом прижимается к Шерлоку так, что теперь его дыхание опаляет кожу. – Нет.

\- Что… ты теперь хочешь? – спрашивает Шерлок, должен спросить. Пусть в его характере скорее «брать», сейчас не тот случай, он не может просто оставить решение за собой. Если сейчас всё закончится, ему нужно подготовиться, хотя он чувствует, что его броня уже не так прочна и не выдержит такого удара – её просто снесёт.

\- Я… не хочу, чтобы это прекращалось, – от этих слов у Шерлока под рёбрами разгорается тепло, и он протягивает руку, чтобы схватить Джона за подбородок и притянуть его ближе, чтобы встретиться с ним в неторопливом мягком поцелуе.

\- Тогда мы не станем, – Джон легко отодвигается, кончиком пальца прослеживает острый край скулы.

\- Вполне возможно, что это ужасная идея, – небрежно говорит он, и впервые за долгое, кажущееся вечность, время, искренняя улыбка растягивает губы Шерлока.

\- Даже опасная, – отвечает он, и Джон смешно фыркает, прежде чем снова улечься.

И пусть пол жёсткий, воздух холодный, следы спермы на их животах и груди вскоре начинают причинять дискомфорт, теперь довольные, они наконец-то могут расслабиться.

Голод вернётся, знает Шерлок, этот зверь ненасытен. Но теперь он может немного успокоиться, зная, что Джон будет рядом, всегда будет с ним, чтобы утолить его постоянное желание.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] **Вдыхание** **через нос** (т.е. **инсуффляция** ) – один из видов употребления кокаина.

* **Мак самосейка** (лат. Papáver rhoéas), или как ещё его называют: мак полевой, мак дикий, огненный цветок.

[2] **Вытеснение** ( **подавление, репрессия** ) – один из механизмов психологической защиты. Заключается в активном, мотивированном устранении чего-либо из сознания. Обычно проявляется в виде мотивированного забывания или игнорирования.

[3] **ScienceDirect** – один из крупнейших в мире онлайн-сборников опубликованных научных исследований. Он принадлежит издателю Elsevier и содержит около 13 млн статей из более чем 2500 журналов и более 33000 электронных книг, справочников, научных сборников. Статьи сгруппированы в четыре основных раздела: физические и инженерные науки, естественные науки, медицинские науки, а также социальные и гуманитарные науки.

[4] **Нейродегенеративные заболевания** – большая группа в основном медленно прогрессирующих, наследственных или приобретённых заболеваний нервной системы.

[5] Соответственно английскому алфавиту: изображение поверхности воды – это буква « **n** », две метёлки камыша – « **ee** », а кисть руки или ладонь – « **d** ». Получается слово « **need** ».

Картинка алфавита: http://ankh.ucoz.ru/Kartush/2794311_hieroglyphics.jpg


End file.
